


Gone Yet Always There

by irond0rkness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Inspired by Spider-Man: Far From Home Trailer, Iron Dad, Marvel Stop Hurting Me Challenge, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), The ending is happyish, i dare u marvel, i love peter so much, spider son, things are sad cus i said so, u probably cant do that challenge cus ur a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irond0rkness/pseuds/irond0rkness
Summary: Inspired by Spiderman: Far From Home trailer, so there are Endgame spoilersPeter isn't handling Tony's death well.





	Gone Yet Always There

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the trailer and got the Big Sad, so here it is - the product of my angst.

Peter still couldn't believe he was gone.

Everywhere he looked, he still saw his father's influence. Iron Man was painted on the walls, his memorials were all around him, Tony Stark was in the papers and wherever there was Stark tech.

The world had the whole essence of Tony wrapped around it, in the smallest things that ran the normal lives of people. 

The man was gone, but somehow, he still lived.

Peter had forgotten how many times had he almost dialed Mr. Stark to tell him about his day or ask to come to the lab and tinker, only for his finger to falter right before it touched the call button. Each and every time, he very nearly threw the phone away, unable to deal with what happened.

It has been five years since the Snap for everyone who remained, yet for the other half, including him, it had been just a short while.

It was so easy to blame himself for the Snap and the fact that Mr. Stark had to be the one to use the Gauntlet, sacrificing himself in the process. If they had defeated Thanos, everything would have been avoided. 

His dad would still be alive if only a few things had been changed, yet there was nothing to be done anymore.

He visited Mr. Stark's family and friends and each time they met, they could only go so long before their eyes got red-rimmed and the napkin box was introduced onto the table. They were getting better, slowly yet surely, but Peter always felt like there was an irreparable hole in his life that couldn't be fixed no matter what.

Spiderman went around the city, helped people, stopped crimes, doing everything a hero does. And if that meant his eyes burned each time he saw a mural of the man that had saved the whole universe, so be it.

Even KAREN's cheerful voice couldn't make him happy, no matter what she suggested. After a while, she stopped, realizing that the issue wasn't hers to deal with.

The stupid sunglasses Mr. Stark had given him for seemingly no reason were hidden, out of sight. He didn't dare put them on, afraid that the weight of heroism that would come with it would crush him completely.

Once, a lifetime ago, Tony Stark had told him that even if the kid wished to be like him, the shining hero that he was, he should aim to be better. Remembering those words made him bitter. The shoes Iron Man had left were much too big for Spiderman, the hero's shadow too great to try and overcome it.

Peter was just a kid, mourning for his father and saving a few people here and there.

He should be more worried about Morgan, the little girl had lost his father at such a young age, teaching her about the finality of death and not letting her experience her wonderful life with her dad, something she clearly deserved. She was so much like him, the brilliance shining through her innocent, child-like eyes, so pure and untainted. She had been loved, both her mother and father giving her the love she deserved.

Aunt May had helped him, her solid presence grounding and familiar, reminding him of the past where everything made sense.

Today was the day he had to pack his things to go to his Europe trip, Aunt May was still at work and he didn't want to scramble and put the luggage together when he was still sleepy.

He chose his clothes and threw them in his suitcase, his hand trembling when he found the pair of sunglasses he had hidden at the back.

He needed sunglasses on his trip, right?

Peter took them and for a while just held them in his grasp, observing them. They were elegant, beautiful and futuristic and he could almost imagine Mr. Stark holding them, his fingers gentle on them, despite the harsh callouses on them from the work he had done. He would have put them on and look like he was ready to take on the world, confident and powerful, his heroism shining through.

The teen stood in front of the mirror and put on the glasses. Unsurprisingly, he looked stupid, like a kid trying on his dad's oversized suits or trying to walk in his mother's high heels.

"Hi, Pete," sounded from the glasses and they lighted up, not unlike the HUD he had in his Spiderman suit.

He screamed and threw the glasses against the wall. That sounded exactly like his father, just a little bit more robotic, similar to FRIDAY and KAREN.

Peter had been brave until this point, but hearing Mr. Stark's voice made him break down in tears. He looked for the glasses, his vision blurring.

When he finally found them he pressed them onto his face again to convince himself that he heard Dad through them.

"Hey, kid. I hope I didn't scare you. I guess I'm dead now," sounded the smooth voice.

Peter sobbed out: "Is this a recording?"

"Nope. I'm an AI called TONY since you so stubbornly refused to call me by my first name when you knew Tony Stark as a living, breathing human," he replied and when he noticed Peter's distress, he continued, "Pete, are you okay? I can power down if I'm reminding you of my human self's death."

He yelled: "No! Please don't go, just stay with me for at least a little while."

"Don't worry. I'll be here for as long as you need me to."

He wiped his tears and gave a wet smile: "Thank you so much, Mr... uh, TONY."

"Finally got you to call me that, huh?" the AI said and the immaterial smile could be heard from his tone.


End file.
